This Way
by TylerStories
Summary: This drabble idea comes from mikaelamariluvsyou on tumblr. The idea is that Peeta dies and Cato becomes victor. The story is told from Cato's point of view. It contains graphic violence, harsh language, and major character deaths.


**This Way**

I knew it would come to this, but I didn't want it to happen _this way_.

Here we are, on the cornucopia – me, Peeta, and Katniss. She loves him. I love him.

He loves her…

The odds are stacked against me. It's two versus one. Were surrounded be ravenous dog-like mutts that are bound to devour anyone that falls from the safety the cornucopia provides.

I may be bigger, stronger, and faster than the two of them, but there's one significant advantage they hold over my head… I cannot kill Peeta Mellark. I've already tried once before, but my body would not let me do any more than wound his leg. I am doomed. I don't stand a chance.

A recent ruled changed allows for two tributes from the same district to become victors if they both survive. My partner is dead. She had her head bashed in by the massive boy from District 11. I am all alone and the tributes from 12 surely want me dead.

In a situation like this, many people would give in. Many people would stand still and take an arrow to the head or dive off the platform to death's embrace. I can't do that. I won't go down without a fight. I can't dishonor my district.

Peeta launches himself at me again for what seems like the 100th time. He just won't give up, but my skills are too much for him. I snatch the boy up and twist him around. His back is pressed against my chest. My arm wraps around his neck and holds him firm. He can still breathe, but he isn't going anywhere unless I let him go.

The boy from 12 struggles to break free, but he has no strength left to do so. I saw him limping earlier. It seems my wound to his leg did more damage than expected. Katniss stands across from us with her bow aimed our way. An arrow is loaded and she is ready to fire.

"Shoot and we both go down," I warn her. I know she doesn't want to kill Peeta either. "I haven't realized it 'til now, but I've been dead along, haven't I?" I can't help but laugh at the sick reality in which I live. I was born to die.

I then feel something odd on one of my hands. Peeta's fingers brush over it. What is he doing?

Looking down, I see him drawing an X in my hand with blood. He is making a target for Katniss. Peeta's smart, I'll give him that, but I can't let this happen… I can't go down this way. Katniss fires and I move my hand quickly. Time slows to a crawl.

The arrow pierces Peeta's chest and he collapses on the cornucopia in my arms. Katniss screams his name in horror. I can tell Peeta is beginning to struggle breathing. His eyes close and my fingers find the pulse on his neck. It is weak and after a few seconds, it is gone.

A canon blast booms in the air.

Peeta is gone – killed by his own district partner.

I could almost laugh at the irony, but the rage boiling inside me powers over sense of humor.

I rush at Katniss with gritted teeth. She fumbles to load her final arrow, but before she can fire it, I grab her wrist and yank it. Her weapons fall out of her grip. I hear her whimper when my free hand snatches her neck. I lift her off her feet by her throat and slam her down into the cornucopia. She is at my mercy.

I find her final arrow on the surface nearby and grab it. I turn it around so the metal tip could be used like a knife. I sink the arrowhead into her eyes one by one while she screams out. "Fucking bitch," I mutter harshly. I'm seeing red – rage and blood. It's everywhere.

After tossing the arrow aside, I turn her over and slam her head into the cornucopia relentlessly. _BAM BAM BAM BAM!_ I can imagine all the cheers from the Capitol and the loud sobs from District 12. They were so close to have not one victor, but two.

I hear cracks and feel the girl's face cave in. I turn her head to see his busted skull and destroyed face. It looks like a smashed pumpkin – something I will have nightmares about until the day I die.

Another canon blasts fills the air. The mutts retreat. I am victorious.

I stand up covered in blood. I win, but at what cost?

I am a murderer.

Not only have I killed my enemy tributes. I have also killed my soul.

I am empty inside – a shell of the person I used to be. Can I even call myself human anymore?

I guess that's just the way things are. We rebelled against the Capitol once in our past, and 74 years later, we are still paying the consequences. Every year, 24 children enter the arena and only one comes out alive. It's always been _this way_.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this drabble!

And no, I don't hold any hate toward Katniss or the Everlark ship. I love them both very much! xD

and MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!

Feel free to follow me on tumblr at catopeeta . tumblr . com (formerly tylerthinks)


End file.
